Never Thought
by Cullengirl105
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be honest. Bella is an average athletic girl from Forks. what happens when her brother Emmett and she get new neighbors.One of which is the green eyed Edward Cullen. Bad summary story is better hopefully. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

EmPOV

I knocked on m sister's door. No answer she must have left without me. I took out my phone to text and ask her where she was. The text came a few minutes later.

**Bella:** **I'm at the park playing ball with the guys got game???**

"Emmett!" My mom Renee yelled at me from the living room.

Ugh. I walked down the stairs I was probably going to have to do something my sister normally did. I hated it when that happened and I wanted to go play baseball. If I didn't show up my sister was going to eat me alive. When I got down stairs I was shocked to see a couple with who I assumed were there kids. Two of them looked like twins that were my age and the other two looked around my sister's age. Everyone turned to look at me when I walked in the room.

"Emmett these are our new neighbors Esme and Carlise Cullen. These are there kids Edward and Alice who are your sisters age and Rosalie and Jasper Hale who are their nephew and niece " my mother informed me.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Alice" the short pixie like girl bounded over and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you to. It's nice to meet all of you" I said simply when my mother gave me a look that screamed don't pull anything stupid.

The one that I'm guessing was Edward came up to me and introduced himself. The blonde girl stayed where she was but her twin came over along with Edward

"I'm Edward and this is Jasper."Edward said.

"And that is my twin Rosalie" Jasper stated.

"Hey do you want to go with me to the park to play baseball. I have some friends that are playing out there and I can introduce you all to my sister" I asked.

"Sure let me ask if I can go" Edward answered

" I think I'll stay here thank you for asking though" Jasper declined.

"Dad can I go with Emmett to play some baseball?"

"Sure just be back by eight" Carlise instructed.

"Okay" Edward told him.

"Let's go" I said and we walked out the door.

BPOV

My long hair was tucked under my baseball cap and out of my way as I stepped up to bat. Mike pitched the ball as fast as he could but not fast enough. I swung my bat and heard the metallic ding as my metal bat made contact with the ball. I threw the bat and took off running for my third homerun this game. Everyone on my team slapped me high fives.

"Nice hit" said Eric as he gathered his things.

"Thanks good game." I said as I pulled off my cap shaking my head so that it would fall down my back. I replaced the cap and looked up at the unusually clear sky. It was a day I was glad to be outside in. Usually it was always cloudy and raining. Not that that ever stopped us from playing.

"Bella!" heard someone call.

I turned to see my brother walking with someone I hadn't meet or seen ever before. I ran to see what my brother wanted. It was a boy who was amazingly good looking. He had tousled bronze hair, was tall and sort of lanky looking with sharp angular features. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green I had ever seen.

"Hey Em what's up"

"Edward this is my sister Isabella" Emmett said using my full name knowing I hate being called by it.

"Call me Bella. It's nice to meet you Edward" I said.

"Are we to late to play?"Emmett asked.

"Yeah sorry I tried to wake you up so you could come." I said.

"Damn it" was his response.

"So Edward how did you end up coming here with my idiot of a brother" I asked.

"Oh my family and I just moved into the house that was for sale in front of where you live." He said pressing his lips together to keep from laughing.

"Hey why did you call me an idiot Bells" Emmett asked faking a pout face.

"Payback for calling me Isabella" I said than burst into laughter at the way his face looked. I felt myself being lifted into the air

"Put me down" I said laughing. I could feel Emmett laughing along with me as he spun me around. Edward's laugh was like bells ringing. I'd never heard anything like it.

"I'm going to go with the guys to Mike's house. Why don't you go home and meet Edwards family" Emmett said putting me down.

"Okay. Come on Edward" I said beginning to walk in the direction of my house.

"See you later Edward" Emmett said before running after the rest of his friends.

We started walking back to my house in silence. I couldn't think of anything to say to him. I probably looked like an absolute idiot to him.

"I think it best that I warn you now my sister Alice is a little on the wild side but I think she will like you and you her" Edward said breaking the silence.

We were now in front of my house. I opened the door and walked in. I went into the living room where I heard people talking. I saw a couple not much younger than my mother sitting on the couch along with a short pixie like girl about my age, a blonde haired guy who looked to be Emmett's age and a girl with that had the kind of figure that every girl dreamed of.

"Bella this is Dr. Carlise Cullen and his wife Esme. I see you have already meet their son Edward. This is Jasper and Rosalie Hale they are The Cullen's nephew and niece. " she said gesturing to the two blonde twins. The blonde girl, Rosalie, looked me up and down and turned her nose up slightly.

"Hi I'm Alice Edward's sister" the pixie girl said bounding up to me and giving me a hug

"Hey nice to meet you" I said trying to hide my surprise at the hug

"Hi I'm Jasper and that's" he said pointing to the blonde girl that was staying where she was" is my sister Rosalie"

"Nice to meet you" I said politely to him.

"Mom Emmett went with the guys to play video games" I told her.

"Will you go get him please he knows better than to do that" she asked me looking a bit embarrassed .

"Yeah no problem" I said and ran out the door.

EPOV

Emmett led me out the front door and started walking in what I guess was the direction of the park.

"So do you like baseball?" Emmett asked trying to make small talk.

"Yeah I was on the team where I used to live" I answered.

"Oh that's cool hey there's the park" he said pointing to my right.

There was a game going on the guy up to bat was standing with the bat waiting for the pitch. The second the ball left the pitchers hand the batter was ready to hit. The echoing metallic sound of the ball making contact with the bat rang out across the field. The batter took off running slinging the bat out of his hand and running with amazing speed and agility around the bases. The ball landed in front of where we were standing. All the players were giving each other high fives and crowding around the batter. I gawked like an idiot when I saw the guy take of his hat and shake out long brown hair.

"Wow a girl hit that?!" I said amazed.

"Yeah" Emmett said before yelling "Bella!"

The girl turned to see who had called her and then ran over to where we were.

"Hey Em what's up" she said in a way that sounded like singing.

"Edward this is my sister Isabella" Isabella gave him a look that had go to hell written all over it.

"Call me Bella. It's nice to meet you Edward" she said looking at me with these amazing chocolate brown eyes as if daring me to call her Isabella

"Are we to late to play?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah sorry I tried to wake you up so you could come." She said apologetically.

"Damn it" was Emmett's response.

"So Edward how did you end up coming here with my idiot of a brother" Bella asked.

"Oh my family and I just moved into the house that was for sale in front of where you live." I said trying my hardest to keep from laughing.

"Hey why did you call me an idiot Bells" Emmett asked faking a pout face that was to hilarious to describe.

"Payback for calling me Isabella" she responded.

Emmett reached out and picked her up with little effort. Hugged her to his chest and began spinning her around. Her laughter was amazing to listen to listen to. Emmett was laughing along with her and started to slow down.

"Put me down" she said laughing.

"I'm going to go with the guys to Mike's house. Why don't you go home and meet Edwards's family" Emmett said placing her carefully setting her back down on the ground.

"Okay. Come on Edward" she said turning to walk in the direction I had just come

"See you later Edward" Emmett said before running after the rest of his friends.

We started walking back to her house in silence. I couldn't think of anything to say, but as we drew close to her house I decided to warn her about my enthusiastic sister.

"I think it best that I warn you now my sister Alice is a little on the wild side but I think she will like you and you her" I said breaking the silence between us.

We were now in front of her house. She opened the door and led me in. I followed her into the living room . My parents were sitting on the couch along with my cousins. Everyone looked at us as we walked into the room. I glanced at Bella and saw a faint flush on her porcelain skin.

"Bella this is Dr. Carlise Cullen and his wife Esme. I see you have already met their son Edward. This is Jasper and Rosalie Hale they are The Cullen's nephew and niece. " Renee said waving a hand at the occupants of the couch across from her. I saw Rosalie looking her over and then sticking her nose in the air like the shallow brat of a girl she is.

Alice got up and bounded over to her. I rolled my eyes couldn't my sister a bit more subtle.

"Hi I'm Alice Edward's sister" Alice said giving Bella a hug.

"Hey nice to meet you" Bella said looking a little surprised.

"Hi I'm Jasper and that's, "Jasper said pointing to Rosalie who was staying in place " is my sister Rosalie"

"Nice to meet you" she said politely to him.

"Mom Emmett went with the guys to play video games" she informed her mother.

Renee looked at everyone apologetically. The look on my face was hopefully understanding.

"Will you go get him please he knows better than to do that" she asked Bella looking a bit embarrassed about the situation.

"Yeah no problem" Bella said before turning and running out the door. Her athletic legs eating up the sidewalk to the corner of the road and around the corner.

"Well we are going to head home" my father told Renee.

"We will go help you finish unpacking tomorrow if you like" Renee offered.

I looked at my father hoping that he saw that I wanted to have some help unpacking. Well more like I wanted to see Bella again and I was sure Alice would be bothering me till the end of the world if they didn't come and help. My father came through.

"That would be wonderful of you" my father told her.

"Thank you so much I would love to have some help with my decorating" my mother said happily.

We left and Alice came to walk by me "So What do you think of Bella" she said giving me a knowing look.

I felt my face redden. Her tinkling laugh rang out as we went in the door to our house. I saw Emmett and Bella racing down the street and couldn't help but marvel at the grace of her run. They waved at us when they saw when they saw us watching. After I ate dinner I went to bed looking forward to seeing Bella again.

* * *

**Okay so tell me if you think i should continue or if i should just give up on it. Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so very sorry the next chapter should be up by this coming afternoon. My schedule has been hectic. Please try and be patient with me. I intend on typing it tomorrow. So if you have any complaints please just PM me. **

**Preview of upcoming chapter:**

EPOV

I heard the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I groaned and let my hand fall on the snooze button. Remembering what was happening today I shot out of bed jumping in the shower and getting dressed in a rush. I started down the stairs and heard Bella's distinct laughter floating up the stairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I wished that I had stayed in bed. Alice and Bella were sitting on the floor looking at a photo album, and from the giggles I heard it could only mean one thing.

"Alice that better not be what I think it is!"I yelled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**I am so sorry for the wait. I thought i was going to get most of the day to work on this but my mother decided to go out of town. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one.**

* * *

EPOV

I heard the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I groaned and let my hand fall on the snooze button. Remembering what was happening today I shot out of bed jumping in the shower and getting dressed in a rush. I started down the stairs and heard Bella's distinct laughter floating up the stairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I wished that I had stayed in bed. Alice and Bella were sitting on the floor looking at a photo album, and from the giggles I heard it could only mean one thing.

"Alice that better not be what I think it is!"I yelled at her.

"And what would that be?" she said looking at Bella and trying to contain her laughter.

"You were a very cute baby," Bella said innocently.

I felt heat rush to my face. Oh, no it's my baby book that contained pictures of me in my birthday suit. Alice was going to pay big time for this. Apparently the sight of my red face was enough to set off a whole new round of laughter from the girls.

I turned and started back up the stairs to my room to escape the humiliation. I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder, and turned around to find Bella standing there.

"I'm sorry for laughing. I really tried not to laugh," she sounded sincere. Who could not accept an apology with those warm chocolate brown eyes staring at me?

"It's ok I would have done the same if I had been in your place," I told her truthfully.

"Hey are you guys going to come back down here to help or not." Alice called annoyingly from below.

"Coming" Bella answered, "I'd better go help. That's why I came over."

I watched her as she turned around, her hair swaying with the movement. Her long legs carrying her gracefully down the stairs.

"Are you coming?" she asked turning around.

I followed her, and found Alice waiting for me with her famous puppy dog on her face

"Sorry Edward I couldn't help it" she said.

"I forgive you. I still have time for payback," I told her. The puppy dog look wavered and then completely disappeared from her face.

"Are you coming?" She asked turning to me.

"Oh uh yeah" I said like a total idiot.

"Hey kids how it is going in here?" my mother asked leaning in from the kitchen door about an hour later.

"We're on the last few boxes Mrs. C Cullen" she said almost dropping the box she was carrying.

"Okay then why don't you all take a lunch break?"

"Please" both Bella and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

My mother ordered pizza and let us finish the last of the unpacking while we were waiting. The pizza got here and we sat down to eat in the back yard.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"Oh he had to go out of town with his baseball team and won't be back until tomorrow," she explained.

"Is that where your mother is?" I asked.

"Well yeah she had to drive him and I didn't feel like having to drive all the way to Seattle and then stay the night over there." She told us matter-of-factly.

Of course Alice being, well Alice, asked "Why don't you stay with us I don't think my mother will mind and it's not like you are far from home it's just across the street. So what do you say?"

"I would be more comfortable if you asked your parents first" she said hesitantly.

Alice raced inside faster then looked possible on her short legs to ask my mom.

"It's amazing how someone so small can be so annoying" I said shaking my head and smiling at Bella.

She stared at me, making me wonder if I had something on my face. I lifted my hand to my face. She looked at me curiously her to the side a bit.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"N n no why?" she stuttered blushing scarlet.

"Never mind"

At that moment we heard I high pitched squeal come from the house. Alice came bounding out of the house almost running over our mothers flowers in the process. She went straight to Bella grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. Alice was pretty much dragging Bella across the yard to the door. It was a very comical sight to see. That's when it hit me, I had been so absorbed in the scene before me that I had forgotten one very important detail. Bella was staying the night, which meant my mother and sister would try to embarrass me as much as possible, and my father was going to work the late shift at the hospital. At least Rosalie and Jasper were going to be gone till next week. Bella was going to get a kick out of this.

BPOV

"Bella" my mother whispered gently shaking my shoulder.

I looked at my clock, what was she doing

"hmmm" I groaned

"I forgot that your brother had games this weekend. Do you want to go? We will have to spend the night." She said looking ashamed.

I really didn't want to have to get up and drive all the way to Seattle and then have to watch my brother play all day. Plus I had been looking forward to helping the Cullen's today. Staying home meant that I would be stuck by myself until tomorrow afternoon and all of my friends were out of town for break. Ugh all this thinking was making my head hurt, it was to early in the morning for this

"I don't really want to have to go. Plus I wanted to help the Cullen's today." I told her groggily, turning my body to look at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'll be fine. What could happen to me in a town this small." I said reassuringly.

"Ok keep your phone with you at all times, and call me if you need anything. I don't care what time it is."

"Ok ok" I said giggling "you worry to much"

"Well what do you expect I'm a mother. Well we better get going" she said leaning in to give me a quick kiss on the top of my head.

"Be careful, and you better call me when you guys get there," I ordered.

"I will. Behave for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and tell them sorry for me" she told me turning around.

"Ok" I said and with that she walked out the door.

I heard the car pull out of the drive way. Sleep had escaped me, so I grabbed my ipod and lay there listening to MCR waiting for sleep to come over me. I gave up about three hours later and went down stairs to get something to eat. I heard I knock on the door while pouring myself some cereal. I opened the door and was shocked to see that it was Alice.

"Good morning Bella" she said enthusiastically.

"Good morning. Is there something wrong?" I asked

"No I was just wondering if you wanted to come over now to start unpacking"

"Ok sure. My mother had to take my brother to Seattle so they won't be able to help" I informed her.

"That's ok"

"Oh sorry come in. Let me get changed. Come on I'll show you my room" I told her.

"Ok" she said bouncing in the door.

She followed me to my room. When we walked into my room I strode over to my closet and began pulling out what I would needed.

"I'll be right back feel free to look around," I said walking to the restroom to take a shower.

I got in the shower letting the hot water wake me up. The water suddenly turned cold making me back up into the wall. Unfortunately my head collided with the shower caddie making everything fall out of it loudly. I reached down and turned off the water with one hand and using the other to keep my balance so I wouldn't get in the water. I got dressed in a rush throwing on some jeans and a random tee-shirt. I went back to my room to get Alice.

"Ok ready" I said while running my towel through my waist length hair.

"It sounded like you were killing yourself in there," she said much to my embarrassment.

I felt my face flush with heat. I wondered if she is always was this blunt. I turned away from her to grab my cell phone.

"Let's go my mother wants us to start early" she said.

We both walked out the door into the cool morning. There was a soft cover of clouds in the sky making it a rare morning. As we walked up to the house Esme's sweet face appeared in the window.

"Come in girls, I hope you are ready to work" she said smiling.

She put us to work the minute we walked in the door. She told us to unpack the books in the boxes stacked around the room and walked back in the kitchen. We started Alice taking one box and I another.

When we got to one box that contained photo albums Alice grabbed one that was blue and had little bears all over it.

"Guess who this is" she said pointing at a picture of a cute little baby in Esme's arms.

"Is that Edward?" I guessed.

"You guessed it look at this one" she giggled turning the pages till she found the one she was looking for.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing out loud but it didn't work well at all. In front of me was a picture of baby Edward sitting with his hind side towards the camera and him looking over his shoulder laughing. I couldn't stop laughing and soon we were leaning against each other to keep ourselves from falling over. I felt bad for laughing at him with him not here but couldn't help it.

"Alice that better not be what I think it is!" Edward yelled from the top of the stairs.

"And what would that be?" Alice said looking at me trying not to burst into laughter again.

"You were a very cute baby," I said feeling guilty because we had been caught.

His face turned bright red when he recognized what was sitting between us. The bewildered look on his face was to much for us to handle and we burst into another round of laughter. He looked ready to attack Alice by this point.

He turned around and started back up the stairs. Feeling ashamed of myself I got up and went to catch him before he got to where ever he was going. I lightly tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"I'm sorry for laughing. I really tried not to laugh," I said to him. He just stared at me, probably trying to figure out if I was telling the truth.

"It's ok I would have done the same if I had been in your place," he said to me, making me feel relief that he forgave me.

"Hey are you guys going to come back down here to help or not." Alice called from below.

"Coming" I told her, "I'd better go help. That's why I came over."

I turned around and began to descend the stairs "Are you coming?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Oh uh yeah" he said looking confused and followed me down the stairs.

"Sorry Edward I couldn't help it" Alice said giving him a puppy dog face.

"I forgive you. I still have time for payback" he told her. The look on her face fell, then disappeared.

"Hey kids how it is going in here?" Esme asked leaning in from the kitchen about an hour later.

"We're on the last few boxes Mrs. C Cullen" I said almost dropping the box I was carrying and looking like an idiot.

"Okay then why don't you all take a lunch break?"

"Please" both Edward and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

She ordered pizza and let us finish the last of the unpacking while we were waiting. The pizza got here and we sat down to eat in their huge back yard.

"Where's Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Oh he had to go out of town with his baseball team and won't be back until tomorrow," I explained.

"Is that where your mother is?" he asked.

"Well yeah she had to drive him and I didn't feel like having to drive all the way to Seattle and then stay the night over there." I told him.

"Why don't you stay with us I don't think my mother will mind and it's not like you are far from home it's just across the street? So what do you say?" Alice asked.

"I would be more comfortable if you asked your parents first" I said hesitantly.

Alice was racing back into her house faster than I thought was possible for someone her size.

"It's amazing how someone so small can be so annoying" Edward said shaking his head and smiling at me with the most breathtaking crooked smile.

I stared at him, entranced by his smile. He lifted his hand to his face as though he was trying to wipe something off his face.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"N n no why?" I stuttered blushing.

"Never mind" he said.

At that moment we heard a high pitched squeal come from the house. Alice came bounding out of the house almost running over her Esme's flowers in the process. She ran straight to me grabbing my arm and jerking me to my feet. She pretty much dragged me in the door and out the other. She was strong for being so small. Just then I remembered that Edward and Alice weren't the only ones besides their parents that lived in that house. Rosalie and Jasper also lived there, and don't think Rosalie likes me very much.

"Alice were are Rosalie and Jasper?" I asked not really wanting to hear about Rosalie.

"Oh they are gone until next week." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh" I said simply.

I, well more like Alice, packed some clothes and whatever else I would need. The whole time feeling relieved, until I remembered Edward.

* * *

**Okay i know it wasn't as good as the last chapter but bear with me. The baby book thing was inspired by something that happened to one of my friends a few months ago. Review please**

**Cullengirl105 :)  
**


	4. SO SORRY!

I'm so sorry it is taking so long to update. I know it is a bit early to have writers block but….. I have writers block and can't think of what to write next. I am asking for suggestions please. It would help greatly. I really hope I am able to update soon.

Cullengirl105 


End file.
